The Time We Didn't Run
by tardis123
Summary: Life with the Doctor is always exciting and wonderful. From the moment you step in that Tardis, you start off and running. But some of the best moments are to times we didn't run. This is a series of one shots about the time in between adventures where they just sat in the Tardis. This fic does have an OC but it's not romantic...so far.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time We Didn't Run**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor who or and of its characters and story plots.**

**A/N- This is an idea that's been rattling around in my brain for a while so I finally wrote it down and put it up. Anyway, I don't really know when this is placed maybe somewhere in the 300 years he was by himself. Maybe I'll figure it out later. Well as you read in the summary, this is a story is about the times when The Doctor and my OC didn't go on adventures. The days they just sat in tardis. This chapter kind of just sets up the whole thing so it won't be that long but the other ones will be. Don't forget to tell me what you think in some reviews and maybe leave me some suggestions for other chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and as they say, on with the show. **

**Chapter One- The Time We Took a Break**

The Doctor trotted over to the console after Emma and his latest adventure. Emma shut the Tardis door behind them and rested her head on the door once it was closed. She loved traveling with the Doctor. The excitement, the adrenaline, the wonder. It was brilliant, but she just needed a break. This was the twelfth planet in two weeks and Emma was exhausted.

"Where to now? Somewhere exotic? Somewhere in the past? Somewhere in the future? There's a planet where the grass is purple and the clouds are green. Or a planet where they have cats for nurses." The Doctor rambled on and on to the point where Emma just stopped listening. She laid herself down in the soft bench by the console and curled her head into her arms.

"Emma are you list- Emma are you ok?" the Doctor hurried over to her lying there. "Em you alright?" The Doctor softly placed his hand on her head.

"I'm fine" she said as she pulled her head out of her arms. "I'm just really tired."

"Tired? I let you sleep all the time" the Doctor looked a little upset but Emma knew that he wasn't really upset.

"Doctor, I need more than daily sleep. We've been running non-stop for two weeks. If we keep going like this I'm gonna die." The Doctor pouted a little. "Oh stop it just because you know I'm right. Just for a couple of days I promise, then we can go to as many planets as you want."

"But then you'll be tired again" the Doctor slumped down on the floor by Emma's head eye level to her.

"Fine how about every three days of adventure, we take two day break. How does that sound?" Emma absentmindedly played with the Doctor's hair.

"Stop treating me like a baby. I'm 1145 years old" the Doctor swatted her hand away.

"Then stop acting like a five year old" Emma said sternly. They both looked at each other before smiling at each other.

"Right then" The Doctor jumped up clapping his hands. "You sleep, I'll… do… something" he said slowly trying to think of said thing it do.

"K Doctor" Emma said yawning. The Doctor walked around the console before looking at Emma again. He smile softly at his new companion.

"Take care of her dear" he said patting the console. He stole another glance at Emma before leaving. The Tardis gave a small hum before raising the temperature in the console room to a cozy warmth and faded the lights to a low blue.

"Thanks" Emma muttered to the Tardis before falling into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Breakfest

**The Time We Didn't Running**

**Chapter Two- Breakfast**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters or story plots. **

**A/N- Sorry the last one was kind of short. It was a kind of prologue…thing. If you hadn't noticed already these are going to be mainly one shots. Please review and leave comments and suggestions for future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and on with the show. **

**Chapter Two- Breakfast**

After their little agreement, the Doctor stopped for Emma to rest every couple of days. It was nice. Emma just got to relax and enjoy the Tardis. The only thing was that she learned a few annoying things about the Doctor. First, every chance he got he worked on the Tardis, even if I didn't need fixing. Second, he complained a lot when he was bored. It was like babysitting a five year old. Third, he tried to do nice things for her, which was really very sweet, but she was always left having to clean up the mess he left behind. He would just tell her to let the Tardis do it but she could help but feel bad letting the Tardis just deal with it. Emma knew that the Tardis was probably dealing with the Doctor for hundreds of years and thought she'd give her a break every once and a while.

Today, Emma woke up to the smell of something burning. She shot out of bed and pulled on the nice blue robe the Tardis had given her. She rushed out of the room and followed the source of the smell, the kitchen. Inside she found the Doctor with an apron around himself attempting to make pancakes. She could see a huge plate of badly burnt pancakes already and a bowl full of batter still to be made.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Emma asked causing the Doctor to whip around, obviously not knowing she was there.

"Good morning" the Doctor said happily flailing his arms in his usual Doctor way. "I made breakfast!" He smile widely. Emma noticed he had batter all over his cloths, hands and face. He even had some in his hair.

Emma wanted so hard to be mad at him for making a mess of the kitchen and himself, but he looked so proud. He looked like a little puppy showing its owner something it found in the dirt. And the idea was sweet so how could she be that mad.

"Thanks Doctor. It looks great." Emma smiled at him. His smile grew wider if even possible. "Do you mind if I help you finish-"Emma asked attempting to cause less of a mess by helping him finish quickly.

"No no no you sit there and eat" Doctor guided her over to the table were the plate of pancakes stood. Emma help but wince lightly as she remembered his messy hands as they touched her back. Emma sat herself down and took a few of the pancakes that didn't look too burnt out of the pile. The Doctor quickly got butter and syrup and placed it in front of her.

"Fan of the classics I see" Emma commented of his choice of topping secretly avoiding the burnt meal.

"Eat" The Doctor said giving a small pout and pointed to her plate. Emma sighed before picking up her for and biting into the pancake. The Doctor watched her every move looking for any sign of how it was. Emma chewed slowly, trying her hardest not to gag. Finally she was able to swallow it.

"Well" the Doctor said drawing out the L in an expectant way. Emma pulled out her best smile.

"They're great Doctor. Best I've ever had." She fibbed. She told herself it wasn't I lie because it was meant to make someone feel better so that wasn't lying, right?

"Brilliant!" The Doctor gave a little smirk and sat down at the table, sitting across from her. "Why don't you take another bite" the Doctor had a mischievous look in his eye. Emma looked at him for a second before leaning over and lightly slapped him. Not enough to hurt him but enough to show she was pissed.

"You're an awful man you know that" Emma said rather angrily.

"I can't believe you ate that" The Doctor laughed until he was almost red in the face.

"HA HA Doctor" The Emma crossed her arms and turned slightly away from him. "I don't know what's sadder, the fact you made a whole plate of burnt pancakes or the fact I ate them." The Doctor just continued to laugh as he got up and pulled a plate of nice pancakes out of their hiding place.

"Have you done something to these ones too?" Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

"That was just a bit of fun, I'm not a monster." The Doctor smiled as he made a new plate for Emma. He poured just the right amount of butter and syrup in the cakes before placing it in front of Emma. She went to stick her fork into them before pulling away.

"You eat it first" Emma smirked.

"Me?"

"Yes you, if there's nothing wrong with them you could take a bite." The Doctor smiled at Emma before pulling the plate over and stole the fork from her hands. He cut out a piece and stuffed it into his mouth, no problem.

"See nothing wrong, in fact their actually quite good." The Doctor scooted his chair in closer and started to dig in.

"No give it back you proved they're ok." Emma went to pull the plate away but the Doctor pulled it out of her reach.

"No no" He smiled eating another mouthful.

"Come on I'm properly hungry now." Emma reached again but the Doctor pulled the plate off the table. She reached for the plate before getting an idea. She slumped herself on the table and closed her eyes as if she passed out.

"Emma come on." The Doctor nudged her and poked her. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine take it." Emma popped back up and grabbed the plate, sitting back in her chair and eat the pancakes. He wasn't lying they were actually quite good.

"And you call me the five year old." The Doctor smiled.

"You are a five year old. You gave me bad pancakes just for a laugh."

"But that was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."


End file.
